super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar Pine
Oscar Pine is a character in RWBY. It is revealed that his Aura and soul have combined with that of Ozpin's, and he is the current incarnation of the ancient warrior Ozma. Statistics *'Name': Oscar Pine *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': 14 *'Birthday': October 1 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 148 cm (4'10.5") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Hazel *'Hair Color': Black *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Magic, Reincarnation *'Standard Equipment': The Long Memory *'Weaknesses': Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. When switching with Ozpin, Oscar's body slumps over momentarily, which can potentially be exploited. Should Ozpin relinquish control of Oscar's body too soon, Oscar can be potentially put in compromising situations during the switching process and Oscar's subsequent loss of coordination. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Wild Dance *'Voice Actor': Rie Kugimiya Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Oscar is a boy who is short in stature. His skin is tanned, and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is an unkempt umber with green undertones, and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. He wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. His olive pants are held up by orange suspenders and are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. His hands are covered by orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it is noted to not be covering a wound. Personality Oscar seems to be of a calm and passive disposition; and generally seems to enjoy his life as a farmhand, working on his chores as soon as he wakes up. He works with a visible smile on his face, implying he enjoys his work. When Ozpin makes contact with him, he initially brushes off any of Ozpin's requests, wishing to instead remain as a farmhand and not accepting Ozpin as anything more than a voice in his head. However, in "Kuroyuri", he gives in and begins his journey to Haven Academy. According to Ozpin and later stated by himself, Oscar desires to be someone more than just a farmhand. Oscar seems uncomfortable in new social situations, as shown when he approaches Qrow Branwen on behalf of Ozpin and first conversing with the members of Team RNJR. His slow pace of speech and tendency to look down while talking suggest awkwardness when engaging with strangers. Oscar also sounded nervous when Ozpin mentions he must strengthen his body and Aura. Though he trains diligently under Ozpin's tutelage from within him, Oscar is incredibly frightened at the prospect of the world going to war again. After conversing with Ruby Rose and then Ozpin, Oscar appears to have taken a great step in conquering his fears of war, as Ruby disclosed to him the reason why she fights, transferring a piece of her unquantifiable spark to Oscar. This shows his progress in becoming the warrior that he is meant to be, taking one step at a time. Despite his training molding him into the disciplined warrior that he will become, Oscar is not without a sense of empathy and compassion even towards his enemies. In his battle with Hazel Rainart, he attempts to empathize with the emotionally wounded man despite Ozpin's advisement that Hazel had been too broken for too long to listen to reason. This shows evidence of Oscar's own take on Ruby's inner spark and philosophy of kindness, extending a healing hand even to a sworn enemy. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Reincarnation: Oscar is the current incarnation of Ozpin (the previous incarnation of the ancient warrior Ozma), due to their souls being irreversibly merged. This has granted him access to Ozpin's memories, experiences, and muscle memory. As a result, Oscar was able to rapidly improve his combat technique over a relatively short period of time, being able to take on professional Huntsmen after only a few months of training. In addition, Ozpin is able to advise Oscar in the heat of battle, providing the boy with information from Ozpin's past as well as suggestions and observations the professor has made. Ozpin can also take control of Oscar's body, willingly or not, to take on foes above Oscar's skill level, with Oscar's body gaining Ozpin's former dexterity and motor skills while Ozpin is in control. Magic: As the current incarnation of Ozma (and by extension Ozpin), Oscar is capable of wielding the same magic as his predecessors. The Long Memory: A collapsible walking stick that serves as Oscar's primary weapon, once belonging to Ozpin. It is wielded as both a bludgeoning weapon and in a manner akin to a fencing foil. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Ozpin In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ozpin's Group Category:RWBY Characters